


【特战队】母 姨 天 下

by linkabaobudong



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Light BDSM, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkabaobudong/pseuds/linkabaobudong
Summary: 小白兔肖战落入霸道总裁川普手中，川普竟然亲切地称他为……
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, trumzan, 普战, 特战队
Comments: 100
Kudos: 355





	【特战队】母 姨 天 下

小白兔肖赞肤白貌美娇弱可人，被星探选中带他去做明星。星探是韩国公司的，直接把什么都不懂那么天真的肖赞签约卖身给韩国娱乐公司。  
公司是崔顺实名下产业，经常涉及一些灰色地带，比如把艺人送给韩国名门权贵玩弄。某次权贵私下聚会，崔顺实把肖赞带给自己的闺蜜，闺蜜朴槿惠一眼就看中了这个乖顺的孩子，把他讨来做自己的男宠。  
肖战在韩国总统府备受宠爱。夏天的时候他赤身裸体，只穿着可爱的毛绒兔脚环，戴着耳朵尾巴，趴在地上讨主人欢心。  
朴槿惠有个同父异母的亲生姐姐，她们很早就分开了。姐姐在美国发展的不错，听说要竞选总统。两个姐妹时常会私下见面。这个姐姐叫做希拉里。

希拉里很快见到了妹妹府上的新男宠。她被这样纯洁无辜的男孩子惊艳了，他的眼神过于清纯，仿佛一张白纸。于是希拉里向妹妹要求，能否将这孩子送给她。为了竞选美国总统，这孩子肯定能起到什么作用。  
利益的力量向来无穷，朴槿惠还是忍痛割爱。肖战本以为自己要去服侍希拉里，他趴在地上，想用自己三厘米的小可爱不住蹭自己新主人的腿，却被希拉里尖锐的高跟鞋踢开。  
“你有别的任务，好好装扮下自己。”希拉里面色冷漠。

希拉里嫌弃于肖战身上的痕迹，这孩子是她要拿出手的“礼物”，不洁的痕迹会让他降价。  
希拉里冷漠地进行安排：“你后面已经松了吗？我会安排最好的医生替你手术，这些最新科技会让你紧致如处子。”  
惴惴不安的肖战曾经在心里诅咒希拉里，但他作为一只可爱的小白兔，最终只能顺服地接受一切安排。手术之后，他被包裹上粉红的蝴蝶结丝带，装进钢琴盒一样的箱子里，在大海上漂流了十天，终于抵达了大洋彼岸另一片土地。

很快，他见到了自己真正的主人。  
那人有着稀疏的金色头发，可爱又滑稽的嘴唇，喜欢大红色的领带和尖头皮鞋。自诩是整个美国最最成功的顶尖商人。  
他打开钢琴盒，受惊的小白兔肖战惊惧地眨了眨眼，眼角渗出的泪水便混在那人心上。  
“天啊，没有人比我更懂希拉里。”那人喃喃道，“她是个很好的合作伙伴，从她送来的这份礼物中，我就能看到她的诚意。”  
男人高大的身影笼罩在肖战身前，几乎将他整个包裹起来。他扯开卡在肖战嘴里的丝带，迫不及待地勾着肖战的香舌共舞。  
“就在这里可以吗？”  
“……请您，请您温柔一些，先生。”肖战精致的睫毛不住颤抖，“我是第一次。”  
“我漂亮的小猪。”男人舔着他的鼻尖，调笑道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“肖战……您呢？”他撅起嘴，仿佛在讨吻。  
“特朗普。但我更希望你叫我杜娜德。”

手术改造过的后庭无比精致，特朗普被这充满异域风情的小白兔——或者说，是他口中美丽的小猪，深深地迷住了。但肖战来这里的原因并非如此简单，他身上还有隐秘的任务。  
早在手术期间，医生在希拉里的示意下，往他后穴深处安装了某种触动监听装置，只要肖战在特朗普身边，就是最好的监听器。特朗普的一切，在希拉里眼中都无所遁形。当然，包括他们在钢琴盒中激情相拥，如有必要，出现在国会的大屏幕上也不是没有可能。  
起码肖战有些期待。  
总统府的那些糜烂日子早已让他的身体学会如何只依靠快感而活。三厘米又如何？朴总统的那些新奇道具一样让他难以自拔。  
“特朗普先生……啊不，不要，请慢些，不要那么深。”  
娇美的小猪在男人怀里反复啜泣，这让特朗普的自尊受到了极大满足，但他并不知道，肖战心中的真实想法是……  
——戳那么深，把监听器戳坏还要重新做手术，这太麻烦了。

希拉里的计划日趋完善，总统竞选的日子已经很近了。肖战在不和特朗普做些什么的时候，总是会想，假如他功成身退，要去哪里再找一个这样让他舒服的男人？  
他开始产生背叛希拉里的念头。  
有时候肖战望着特朗普的眉眼出神，没有一个男人能这样让他有安全感。他的大手，他说话的语调，他doi时漫天飞舞的金色头发，就像是精灵散落在人间的光芒。  
有一回特朗普用他红色的袜子塞住肖战的嘴，因为他觉得火红色和他美丽小猪的皮肤实在很相称。肖战靠在特朗普怀里，眼神还带着时候的春波。  
“先生，有些话我想告诉你……”  
但因为被袜子塞满，最终只有可爱的哼哼声。  
特朗普却好像听懂一样，极为喜爱地亲吻肖战的额头，“你说你爱我是吗？小东西，我是你的主人，爱你的主人是应当的。”  
肖战被做晕了又醒来，承受不住剧烈的运动又昏过去。他的意识不断沉浮，最终彻底陷入黑暗。  
但肖战永远想不到的是，这是他最后一次见到这位高大的，将他视作自己“美丽小猪”的男人。

总统竞选的结果很快就呈现在所有人面前。肖战才从客厅的餐桌上爬起来，去浴室洗去身上的痕迹，连后边的液体都没来得及弄出来，一辆熟悉的车就开进了院子。  
“特朗普先生是总统了。”有人这么说，“请快些把东西搬去白宫。”  
“怎么会……？”肖战惊讶地睁大眼。  
藏起心里那一丝安心与欣喜，他更加好奇，明明掌握了特朗普一切行动的希拉里是如何失败的。  
明明，他也只是想想，根本没有做出背叛的事。

“肖先生一起过去吧，总统说要见您。”秘书说道。  
路上肖战想了很多，他仍然是特朗普最喜欢的爱宠。他的身体里还有特朗普的体液。  
没有了希拉里，他们会是世界上最和谐最完美的主人与情人关系吧。  
白宫有专门的会客厅，但秘书没有把他带去那里，而是去了更里边，更隐秘一些，倾向于私人的房间。  
“特朗普先生！我在这儿……”  
肖战含着微笑，他推开门，却发现房间里不止一个人。  
当然，房间里头肯定有他的主人特朗普。另一位他没有见过。此刻两人相谈甚欢。  
“合作愉快。”特朗普伸出手。  
“合作愉快，”那人握住特朗普的手，“我妻子的野心太大了，能让她稍微收敛一些，对谁都有好处。”  
特朗普脸上露出恰到好处的笑容，“的确是这样。没想到希拉里女士居然在监听我，实在是让人难过。”  
“监听的部分由我负责。”那人道，“其实也没有听到什么，每天耳机里都是你们干那些事的声音。有个小东西的叫声过于让人激动。”

“啊，你也喜欢他的声音吗。”特朗普冲着肖战勾了勾手指，好让他跪在自己脚边，离客人更近些。他对客人介绍道，“就是他，我美丽的男孩，你妻子送过来的礼物。”  
“真可爱。”  
客人掐着肖战的脸，灼热的目光仿佛强奸一样一寸寸扫过肖战的肌肤。肖战有些不适地缩了缩身体。  
“如果喜欢就带他回去，怎么样，克林顿先生？”  
“真让人迫不及待。”克林顿道，“我现在已经能想象这孩子和我一起穿上裙子，在我的小岛上运动的场景了。细软的白沙会包裹他圆润的臀部……孩子，告诉我，三个男人能满足你吗？”

克林顿的话有种奇妙的诱惑力。  
肖战悲伤地看了眼特朗普，最终选择顺从自己的欲望，他舔着自己殷红的唇瓣，轻声回答：“三个，要够大够长的黑人。”


End file.
